darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Collection 11
Dark Shadows DVD Collection 11 was released on DVD on May 1, 2004 by MPI Media. It contains episodes 614-655 of the original series. Description : From the back of the case: With its alluring tales of Gothic mystery and supernatural intrigue, Dark Shadows became one of the most popular daytime series of all time. Since first airing on ABC-TV from 1966-71, Dark Shadows has earned the reputation of being one of the most unusual and enduring programs in television history. The character of Barnabas Collins, a guilt-ridden, 175-year-old vampire, brought the show tremendous success. Julia Hoffman discovers wound marks on Barnabas’ neck and realizes he is under the control of a vampire. Roger Collins attempts to prevent Victoria Winters from marrying Jeff Clark after he dreams the wedding will bring doom to her. After Chris Jennings arrives in Collinsport to investigate the death of his brother, a werewolf attacks a barmaid at The Blue Whale tavern. David Collins and Amy Jennings explore the closed-off section of Collinwood, where they discover a disconnected old telephone and the mysterious spirit of Quentin Collins. Convinced that the mansion is being possessed by evil forces, Professor Stokes calls in Janet Findley (a medium) to investigate. Starring Jonathan Frid, Joan Bennett, Louis Edmonds, Kathryn Leigh Scott, Nancy Barrett, Thayer David, Grayson Hall, Lara Parker, Roger Davis, Joel Crothers, David Henesy, Humbert Allen Astredo, Don Briscoe, Denise Nickerson, Marie Wallace, Robert Rodan, Clarice Blackburn, Betsy Durkin, Cavada Humphrey, Conrad Bain, David Selby, Terry Crawford and Alexandra Moltke. Contents 40 Complete Episodes Color Approx. 14 hours NR Disc 1 * Episode 614 (1968-10-31) * Episode 615 (1968-11-01) * Episode 616 (1968-11-04) * Episode 617 (1968-11-05) * Episode 618 (1968-11-06) * Episode 619 (1968-11-07) * Episode 620 (1968-11-08) * Episode 621 (1968-11-11) * Episode 622 (1968-11-12) * Episode 623 (1968-11-13) * Bonus Interview: Marie Wallace talks about her audition for the part of Eve where she saw the other two actresses, one blonde, one brunette, and sized them up trying to figure out what Dan Curtis was looking for, which was a very sexy, vampire-ish woman. She arranged to go last and teased her hair out and tried to be as sexy as possible. She also describes spending a lot of time on set with Humbert Allen Astredo whom she considered to be the best actor on the series. Disc 2 * Episode 624 (1968-11-14) * Episode 625 (1968-11-15) * Episode 626 (1968-11-18) * Episode 627 (1968-11-19) * Episode 628 (1968-11-20) * Episode 629 (1968-11-21) * Episode 630 (1968-11-22) * Episode 631 (1968-11-25) * Episode 632 (1968-11-26) * Episode 633/634 (1968-11-27) * Bonus Interview: Alexandra Moltke Disc 3 * Episode 635 (1968-11-29) * Episode 636 (1968-12-02) * Episode 637 (1968-12-03) * Episode 638 (1968-12-04) * Episode 639 (1968-12-05) * Episode 640 (1968-12-06) * Episode 641 (1968-12-09) * Episode 642 (1968-12-10) * Episode 643 (1968-12-11) * Episode 644 (1968-12-12) * Bonus Interview: Dan Curtis Disc 4 * Episode 645 (1968-12-13) * Episode 646 (1968-12-16) * Episode 647 (1968-12-17) * Episode 648 (1968-12-18) * Episode 649 (1968-12-19) * Episode 650 (1968-12-20) * Episode 651 (1968-12-23) * Episode 652/653 (1968-12-24) * Episode 654 (1968-12-26) * Episode 655 (1968-12-27) * Bonus Interview: Nancy Barrett Issued with Collector's Postcard 11: 1968, Amy Jennings and Chris Jennings. 11